Until the End of Destiny
by keepitlost
Summary: Sequel to 'A Journey to Destiny.' As Jason and Courtney's family continue's to grow, tragedy strikes. Will it tear them apart or bring them closer together? Starts 5 years after end of 'AJTD.' DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! What's up? Look, I finally got this story started! Sorry, I know it's taken me forever, but I had a million finals to take for quarter grades, and a huge biology project, and I've had writers block (I still do, so this chapter may kinda suck). But, it's spring break now, so I should get a couple more chapters out this week, and continue my other story, 'The Snow,' if anyone's reading that. The first couple of chapters are gonna be happy and fluffy and mushy, but around the third chapter, I'm gonna have to throw in some drama. This story starts about 5 years after the end of 'AJTD,' an June 11, 2008 to be exact, lol. Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Devani, who let me use her computer, which has PowerPoint, to do my biology project instead of making some huge poster that I would have procrastinated on, and to my best friend, Danielle, whom right now is in L.A., leaving me alone here in rainy Washington, but has been my muse and sworn not to give me any souvenirs until I got some writing done. I luv you both! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please review!  
  
I disclaim.  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Courtney jumped up from the couch when she heard a knock on the door, opening it to reveal Carly with her hands full of bags.  
  
"Ok, I got popcorn, ice-cream, soda, movies, and the pizza will be here in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Are you guys gonna have enough food?" Jason asked, walking into the room.  
  
"You're just mad because you and Sonny have to watch Danielle for the night," Carly replied, setting the bags down.  
  
"I'm not mad, I just don't understand why this 'girls night' is so important. You see eachother everyday!"  
  
"We just need a night away from our wonderful children and husbands, that's all," Courtney said as Danielle walked down the stairs with a pink backpack, her blonde hair in pigtails.  
  
"I'm all ready, Mommy."  
  
"Ok, Honey. You have fun with Daddy and Uncle Sonny tonight, ok?" Courtney said, bending down to give her a hug.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Jason grabbed his bag and gave Courtney a kiss before Danielle impatiently dragged him across the hall to Sonny's. Courtney shut the door behind them and turned around, smiling at Carly.  
  
"Finally! A night to ourselves!"  
  
"I know, it's been awhile. So, what do you want to do first?" asked Courtney.  
  
"Well, first, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I think I might be pregnant."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
"I was gonna wait till I knew for sure before I told anyone, but... I think I might be pregnant too."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"Nope. I just bought a pregnancy test this morning, but I haven't had time to take it yet."  
  
"Well I got one yesterday. It's in my purse."  
  
"What do you say we find out for sure?"  
  
"I'll take the guest bathroom, you take your bathroom," Carly said, grabbing her purse.  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later ~*~  
  
"Ok, I think we can look now," Carly said.  
  
"I'm nervous. I don't wanna look."  
  
"Ok, you look at mine for me and I'll look at yours."  
  
They each grabbed the other's test, both taking a deep breathe.  
  
"Ok, Courtney, on the count of three."  
  
"One, two, three," they said at the same time, glancing down at the tests in their hands.  
  
"So?" asked Courtney.  
  
"You're having a baby, Sweetie!"  
  
"Are you serious? You are too!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, were pregnant together!"  
  
They gave eachother a hug, both talking excitedly when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Pizza's here!" Carly announced.  
  
"Good, I'm hungry! I'm eating for two again."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
They both laughed happily as they paid for the pizza.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly and Courtney sat eating pizza and melted ice-cream, a movie Carly had rented playing on the TV, although neither one paid attention to it.  
  
"So," Carly asked, taking a bite of ice-cream, "How are you going to tell Jason?"  
  
"I don't know. Since father's day is only 4 days away, I was thinking of telling him then. What about you?"  
  
"No clue. I think Sonny's already suspicious, I've been having some morning sickness. All that I know is that he's gonna be crazy the whole time I'm pregnant. I'll be very glad to have some company."  
  
"Great, bring me into it!" Courtney laughed.  
  
~*~ The Next Morning ~*~  
  
Courtney and Carly were cleaning up after eating breakfast when Danielle and Jason came in.  
  
"Hey Mommy!" Danielle said, giving Courtney a hug.  
  
"Hey Baby! What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Daddy tried to braid it for me."  
  
"Key word being 'tried,'" Jason said, giving Courtney a kiss.  
  
Carly started laughing as Courtney shook her head.  
  
"That's why Mommy does your hair," Courtney said as she began to unbraid Jason's mess.  
  
When she was finished, Danielle ran upstairs to her room, and Carly grabbed her stuff.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later!" Carly said, walking toward the door and giving Courtney a wink.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Jason grabbed Courtney and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"I missed you last night," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I missed you too," Courtney replied, leaning up to kiss him again.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to the park?"  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes as they pulled away from eachother, glancing at their daughter on the stairs.  
  
"Sure, Baby," Courtney said. "Let me go get changed."  
Ok, there's a chapter, boring as it may be. I totally love the idea of Courtney and Carly being pregnant together, so I had to have that. Anyway, I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow night, or early the next day. Please review! 3 ya all 2 bits! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, here's the second chapter! Oh, and I know that none of you care in the least bit, but I'm such a freaking perfectionist that I have to say that the last chapter's date was set on June 17, 2009, not June 11, 2008. Yes, I am weird, so weird that I actually did research online to find out when Father's Day would be in 5 years, lol. Anyway, I just wanted to say I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have responded to this story, and especially to Leah and AllHart for responding to all three of my stories. All you guys keep me writing! Thanks so much, you're all total sweeties! Ok, on with the chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
"Mommy. Mommy, wake up!"  
  
Courtney rolled over and groaned, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Look, Mommy, we made you breakfast!"  
  
"Jason, why did you do that? It's Father's Day, I'm supposed to make you breakfast!"  
  
"The whole point of Father's Day is to make the father happy, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, bringing you breakfast in bed makes me happy. Besides, you've looked a little worn out lately, so I thought it would be a nice surprise," he said, setting the tray of pancakes on her lap as Danielle crawled into the bed next to her mom.  
  
"Aww, you two are so sweet. I think you guys are gonna have to help me eat this."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, Jason sat on the couch watching TV. Danielle had already given him her present, a picture she had drawn of the three of them. Courtney cleaned the kitchen up, despite the protests of Jason. She walked out into the living room when she was done and was about to sit next to Jason when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her.  
  
"Now I can give you your present from me."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"You can't have it right now."  
  
"Oh, and why not?"  
  
"Because it takes nine months."  
  
"Nine months? What take nine..." he trailed off as realization hit him. "You mean?"  
  
"We're having a baby," she said as he smiled and kissed her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, Courtney opened the door to reveal a smiling Carly.  
  
"So, did you tell Jason yet?"  
  
"Yes! He's so excited. He wasn't around for the first five months when I was pregnant with Danielle, so I don't think he's gonna leave my side. Danielle literally had to drag him out the door a little while ago because she wanted to go to the park. So, did you tell Sonny yet?"  
  
"Yep. I made him breakfast, and he wouldn't eat it because he thinks I can't cook, and I told him he shouldn't argue with a pregnant woman. I haven't seen him look that happy in a long time. Then, he got worried and wanted to send me to the island, but I told him I was fine and that I should be able to stay because the danger has seemed to calm down over the last few years."  
  
"So, he's not sending you?"  
  
"No, not now, at least."  
  
"Good, now let's hit the ice-cream tub!"  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one is gonna be longer, 'cause I'm bringing in the drama. Anyway, please review! 3 ya all 2 bits! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but it was back to school for the week after spring break, and I was swamped with school work and driver's ed (that's 8 1/2 hours of school on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday!), and then I was gone all day yesterday because we were visiting my step-brother (he's in the National Guard and left about 7 p.m. last night for Iraq), and then my friend dragged me to a dance at school. But I finally decided I needed to get this chapter out of the way, so here it is. My best friend helped me with it, so if you don't like it... it's all her fault!!! Lol, just kidding, I luv you Danielle! Ok, like I said before, I'm bringing in the drama, so enjoy! Oh, and this starts about a 2 months after the last chapter, so Carly and Courtney are about 3 1/2 months pregnant, and in this story, Michael is now about 15.  
  
~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
"Hey," Jason said as Carly and Courtney walked in with shopping bags. "Been baby shopping again?"  
  
"So?" Carly said, setting her bags down. "We get to pick out stuff together, it's fun!"  
  
"Where's Danielle at?" Courtney asked, giving Jason a kiss.  
  
"Oh, I had Michael take her to the park. She was bored, and I have to do some work."  
  
"Ok, well, you do your work, and we'll go over our baby things," Carly said, settling down on the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
Danielle sat on a swing, bored. Michael had run into some girl named Katie from school, and was now talking to her, leaving Danielle to entertain herself. She got off the swing and began heading toward the sandbox.  
  
"Danielle, right?"  
  
Danielle looked up to see a woman in front of her. Danielle nodded.  
  
"Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"No, my cousin's over there."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm a friend of your parents, and I can take you home if you're bored."  
  
Danielle eyed the woman suspiciously.  
  
"I'm ok, thanks."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed Danielle, putting her hand over her mouth to muffle her screams, and dragged her to her car.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, where'd your cousin go?" Katie asked Michael.  
  
"She's on the swings..." he said, looking around. "She was there a second ago! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be in so much trouble for not watching her! We have to find her!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" Carly said, answering her cell phone.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I can't find Danielle anywhere. She was there and I turned away for just a minute..."  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her?"  
  
"My friend and I looked all over the park, and we can't find her anywhere!"  
  
"Oh my God, um, ok, keep looking, and I'll call the police," she hung up the phone and turned to Courtney, who looked at her questionably.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Michael can't find Danielle."  
  
~*~  
  
The woman dragged Danielle into an apartment and told her to sit on the couch. The woman's partner came out of the bedroom, and the woman glared angrily at them.  
  
"You said it would be easy to get her. She put up a fight and cried the whole way here."  
  
Danielle watched the other person with interest, wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"You got her here, that's all that matters."  
  
" Ugh, I can't believe I'm working with you!"  
  
"Well, you are. Our plan is already in motion. Now we're both going to get our revenge."  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney paced back and fourth in the living room. Carly had called the police, and Courtney had called Jason and Sonny. Now all four of them we're in the living room, awaiting news from the police.  
  
"Courtney, please sit down, stress isn't good for the baby," Jason said.  
  
"I know, I know. Why haven't they found anything yet? We should be out there searching the park!"  
  
"I've got my men out looking for her. We'll find her, I promise," Sonny said.  
  
They all looked up as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jason said, picking it up.  
  
"I have your daughter," a distorted voice said on the other end.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You'll find out," they said, and then hung up.  
  
Ok, now time for a contest! Whoever guesses correctly who the woman and her partner is gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Ok, so it's not a big prize, but it's fun to guess anyway, right? Lol, ok, anyway, have fun and please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, look, I got another chapter up, and it didn't take a week! Yay! Anyway, thanks to all that replied, but nobody on this site guessed correctly! But, please enjoy the chapter anyway! 3 ya all 2 bits!  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
"Come on, Courtney, will you please go shopping with me? You have to get some fresh air."  
  
"No, Carly. I'm fine, really."  
  
Carly stared at her best friend sympathetically. It had been 2 weeks since Danielle had been missing, and Courtney seemed to become more and more depressed. Jason had asked Carly to try and get her out of the penthouse, but Courtney still wouldn't budge. And even though Courtney had assured both Michael and her she didn't blame him for Danielle's kidnapping, Carly couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, it was her son who hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"Ok, Sweetie. I'm gonna go home, but if you need me, please call."  
  
Courtney glanced up and nodded, not even attempting to smile anymore.  
  
Carly shook her head and shut the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly walked back into her penthouse to see Sonny on the phone and Jason standing next to him.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Sonny said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Anything yet?" Carly asked.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "My men have covered the park for clues, and begun to research what some of our enemies have been up to lately, but they haven't found anything yet. The police aren't helping at all either. The only thing they've done is tap our phones, and that hasn't done a lot of good because the kidnapper hasn't called us back. How's Courtney doing?"  
  
"She's still the same. I tried to get her to go shopping with me like you asked, Jason, but she didn't want to."  
  
"Thanks for trying," Jason sighed. "I'd better get back over there. She won't eat unless I force her to."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason carried out a tray to Courtney, who sat in one of the overstuffed chairs.  
  
"Here, Courtney," he said, setting it on her lap.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, you may not be, but I'm sure the baby is."  
  
"How can I eat when my I don't know where my daughter is?! She could be out there somewhere hungry herself, and you expect me to eat?"  
  
"Courtney, Danielle needs you to be strong right now. When we find her, she's gonna need her mom and her baby brother or sister to be strong and healthy."  
  
"What if we never find her?"  
  
"We will, I promise you," he said, reaching down to touch her cheek.  
  
She let his hand remain there for a second, but then pulled away, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll eat this, but only if you leave me alone for awhile."  
  
"Ok," he said, knowing that was the only way she would eat.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want my mommy," Danielle said to the woman for the millionth time.  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
Danielle glared at her. Not only was she rude, she was boring and wouldn't let her watch any cartoons.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck here baby-sitting you again. That's all I've done the last two weeks."  
  
"Then why don't you let me go home?"  
  
"Because, I don't like your uncle."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, he did some things to me in the past that I'm mad at him about."  
  
"Well, if it was in the past, why does it matter now? My mommy always says to 'let the past stay in the past.'"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes at the child's innocence. There was no way she could forget. It may have taken a few years, but Faith Roscoe was finally going to get her revenge.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason watch Courtney silently as she picked at her food. She was getting part of it down, at least. He just wished she'd let herself lean on him. She talked to him less and less as each day without Danielle went by. He tried, like Carly, to get her to go somewhere, shopping, to the club, anywhere, but she refused to leave. She didn't talk much during the day, and she cried herself to sleep every night. When she would cry, Jason would try to take her into his arms, try to comfort her somehow, and she would just pull away. If it wasn't for the baby that she was carrying, he was sure she wouldn't talk or eat at all. But what hurt him the most was that he didn't know what to do for her. No matter what he tried, she wouldn't let him help her. So, he did what he could. He got her to eat, and he stayed there for her, just in case.  
  
"Can I quit eating now? I'm full, I promise."  
  
Jason glanced down at the half eaten plate of food on the tray with sad eyes, but nodded anyway. She got up and took the tray into the kitchen, his eyes following her the whole way. She came back out and was about to head upstairs when she felt it. She couldn't ignore it, and she couldn't ignore her husband anymore. She knew she was hurting him. It wasn't just her daughter that was missing, it was his too. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jason, surprising him. She gently took his hand and placed it on her slightly bulging abdomen, watching his reaction. He looked at her, surprised, when he felt a small movement.  
  
"Is that our baby?"  
  
She nodded at him as tears began to spill from her eyes. She gave in and laid her head on his shoulder, her tears falling freely now. He began to cry right along with her, finally getting to hold her tight.  
  
"I love you," she finally whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Faith looked up as her partner walked into the apartment.  
  
"So, she finally fell asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, after asking way too many questions. This kid is driving me crazy."  
  
"It's a little late for that."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Calm down. Our plan is going to work. You'll get your revenge on Sonny, and I'll get my revenge on my brother," A.J. said, smiling evilly.  
  
There ya go! I actually didn't know who the woman was until last night, because I chose A.J. as the main guy, and let my best friend chose the woman. It was very close between Elizabeth and Faith, but Faith is apparently pissing her off more right now. Anyway, thanks to everyone who replied, I'll try to have chapter 5 up soon! 3 ya all 2 bits! 


End file.
